Harry Potter et la magie ancienne Version Yaoi
by Nymou
Summary: Ceci est une version de Harry Potter et La magie Ancienne en Yaoi, l'histoire, l'intrigue ect... est la même, mais voilà, il y a des personne qui préfère du Yaoi, et cet version est faîte pour eux, C'est du HPDM .
1. Chapitre 1

Blabla : corrections apportées.

* * *

Voilà le message que ma laisser ma chère Am' ma correctrice sans la quelle, vous n'auriez jamais eu une fic aussi clean XD

Remerciez la ! (sans m'oublier!)

Ps : Cette fic ce passe aux 16 ans d'Harry, autrement dit, à sa sixième année.

Ps2 : pour ceux qui ne le savent pas : Cette version de la fic (il y a une autre version) est une fiction yaoi, autrement dit, Harry Sort avec Malfoy (enfin, à la fin) et le rating est M ! Alors attention!

* * *

Harry monta dans sa chambre en traînant des pieds, sa tante et son oncle le regardèrent faire de leur chaise dans la cuisine, pendant que Dudley regardait son assiette vide, puis celle d'Harry, qui était intact, avec envie.

C'est dans cette abominable famille de moldu, que depuis maintenant 16 ans, le Grand Harry Potter, « Le survivant » pour quelques uns, ou « L'Elu » d'après le dernier numéro de la Gazette du sorcier, vivait ; enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela vivre, depuis son retour, il ne faisait que descendre le matin, faire le petit-déjeuner, poser les couverts pour trois, et monter dans sa chambre, ne descendant qu'aux repas, le teint livide, pour dire qu'il ne mangerait pas, et il remontait d'un pas long (d'un pas lourd), à force que même sa tante remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle ne dit rien, regardant, pour la première fois, son neveu monter les escaliers, avec inquiétude…. Mais elle cacha cela bien vite, avant que son mari ne le voit, certes elle n'aimait guère Harry, mais le voir comme ça, le teint livide, squelettique, elle s'inquiétait, elle se demandait si, Lily, sa sœur, aurait laissé son Dudley arriver dans cet état, c'était impossible, ce n'était pas le genre de Lily, mais malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire, son mari la prendrait pour une folle si elle sympathisait avec Harry, un… un … Un vous savez quoi ! Elle n'arrivait même pas à le dire dans sa tête….

Harry de son côté, continua de monter et entra dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit, et se plongea dans ses pensées…

Cela faisait trois jours… trois jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé, mais il n'avait pas faim, trois jours… Trois jours qu'il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, à force que, cette nuit, il ne lui restait plus aucune larme… Oui, cela faisait trois jours, qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive, et depuis ce jour, il ne cessait de repenser à son parrain perdu, mort dans la bataille, Sirius Black…

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, sa chambre était parfaitement rangée, il n'y avait que son lit, une valise fermée dans le coin, et trois_(quatre non ?)_ journaux sur la table, qui avaient changés depuis qu'il était revenu, dans ces trois journaux, on pouvait remarquer, en gros titre, « LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES DE RETOUR ! HARRY POTTER L'ÉLU ? », Ou encore « SIRIUS BLACK : INNOCENTÉ APRÈS LA MORT » et dans un autre : « POUDLARD ? L'ENDROIT LE PLUS SECURISÉ DU PAYS ? OU LE CONTRAIRE ? » Et dans le dernier « LES MANGEMORTS ATTAQUENT », mais ces journaux, Harry ne les a pas lus, il n'en avait que faire, ça ne l'intéressait pas, ou plus…

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre dans la fenêtre, Harry se tourna pour voir un majestueux hibou blanc frapper le verre avec son bec, il se leva, lentement, pour aller ouvrir et décrocha la lettre du hibou, qui s'envola immédiatement.

Harry ouvrit la lettre, et devina la fine et ronde écriture de son directeur, Albus Dumbledore :

_Cher Harry,_

_Je sais à __quel__ point la mort de Sirius doit être éprouvante pour toi, même si cela me fait très mal, je devine que c'est pire pour toi, ton parrain, ta famille…_

_Mais tu dois savoir qu'il était mort comme il le voulait, dans un combat contre les forces du mal, et tu dois être __fier__ de lui, mais tu dois aussi lui faire honneur, ainsi qu'à tes parents._

_Je t'offre cette chance en te demandant de devenir mon élève pendant __ces__ vacances, je t'enseignerais la défense contre les force du mal, l'occlumencie, et peut__-__ê__tre, la légimencie, mais je t'apprendrais aussi l'ancienne magie, et __quelque__ chose que tu ne connais __sûrement__ pas._

_Tu étudieras aussi la métamorphose et les sortilèges avec __le professeur__ McGonagall et __le__professeur__ Flitwick__,__ si tu acceptes bien sûr._

_Si tu le veux, tes amis Hermione et Ronald peuvent venir__.__ Envoie__-__moi Hedwige le plus vite possible,_

_Albus_

Harry n'en revenait pas. Dumbledore voulait être son professeur ! Il l'était déjà, c'est vrai, puisqu'il est directeur de Poudlard, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il veuille lui donner des cours particuliers ! Après tout, il est l'un des sorciers les plus puissant de ce monde ! Harry ne savait vraiment pas quoi en penser... Et, en plus, il lui demandait ça comme si c'était tout à fait banal ! Il lui demandait sa permission ! Il attrapa trois parchemins, envoya à ses deux meilleurs amis une invitation, et à son directeur un court billet :

_Cher Mr __Dumbledore__, _

_J'accepte volontiers votre offre, j'attends votre réponse, et j'ai envoyé une invitation à mes amis._

_Harry._

Il donna le tout à Hedwige qui, s'envola par la fenêtre en hâte, contente de voir Harry heureux, et d'avoir, enfin, du travail….

Ceci fait, Harry retourna s'asseoir dans sur lit, attendant la réponse de son Directeur, il prit la première lettre et la relit une dizaine de fois. Fier, oui, il était fier de son parrain, mort en essayant d'emmener le plus de Mangemorts, oui il en était fier, mais ça ne changeait pas que Sirius était mort, et pour Harry, c'était de sa faute, de sa faute, et aussi un peu celle de Rogue. Rogue… Harry tremblait de colère rien qu'en souvenir de son nom, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui ferait le jour où ils se rencontreraient, mais il était sur qu'il allait perdre son sang-froid, il fallait l'avouer, il était un peu « Foncer, pas réfléchir ! », mais il est né comme ça, il ne pouvait rien y changer.

Harry relut encore une fois la lettre, depuis la mort de Sirius, c'était la première fois qu'il était « Heureux » , et il comptait bien remercier Dumbledore , d'ailleurs, il croyait même, que peut être, aujourd'hui, il pourrait dormir tranquillement, _vraiment dormir..._

Il s'allongea sur son lit et tira son drap et se couvrit avec, et presque tout de suite, il tomba dans les profondeurs du sommeil.

***

Harry se réveilla, et trouva le même hibou qu'hier qui attendait devant la fenêtre, il y avait aussi Hedwige qui avait préféré entrer dans sa cage, avec Coq, le hibou surexcité de Ron, cadeau de Sirius…

Harry chassa cette pensée de sa tête et se dirigea pour faire entrer le hibou trop poli pour entrer sans être invité, et c'était vrai, à peine Harry leva la main pour lui demander de se percher sur sa main, il entra par la fenêtre, Harry lui prit la lettre et l'ouvrit, c'était la réponse de Dumbledore .

_Cher Harry,_

_Je suis heureux qui tu __acceptes__ mon offre aussi rapidement, __ça__ me fait très plaisir._

_Je passerais te prendre demain, __on__ ira à Poudlard, ton ami Ronald et Hermione t'y __attendent__, je vais chercher la petite Granger, quant à Ronald, Arthur le ramènera __par__ la poudre de Cheminette._

_Albus _

Harry déposa la lettre, et le hibou sortit par la fenêtre, il décida de prendre le petit-déjeuner et de se laver, ça faisait trois jours qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, mais il se dirigea d'abord vers le petit Coq et Hedwige qui tenaient chacun une lettre, c'était des lettres qui confirmaient ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore , Ron était à Poudlard et Hermione attendait Dumbledore .

Harry descendit et fit le petit-déjeuner, mais contrairement à son habitude, il posa quatre couverts, et ce fut ce que Pétunia Dursley remarqua en entrant dans la cuisine, et malgré le fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas montré, elle était rassurée, son neveu devait aller mieux.

En voyant que sa tante venait de s'asseoir dans la cuisine, Harry se plaça en face d'elle, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait dire à Pétunia qu'il allait partir, avant que Vernon ou Dudley ne viennent :

« Bonjour, Tante Pétunia »

Elle le regarda un instant, elle avait l'air surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole le matin, elle répondit un Bonjour à peine perceptible, tant elle était surprise, elle avait remarquer que Harry allait mieux, mais pas au points de lui parler à elle, elle savait bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas, et qu'il s'attendait sûrement à une réponse désagréable, c'était pour ça qu'elle s'était dit qu'il ne lui dira rien, pour éviter d'entendre quelque chose de blessant alors qu'il l'était déjà.

« Euh, Tante, Pétunia, je dois m'en aller demain à Poudlard »

-Hein ? Mais la rentrée c'est pour Septembre ! rétorqua-t-elle, surprise.

-Oui, je sais, mais Dumbledore me demande de venir pour prendre… des cours particuliers, répondit-il un peu gêné, il s'attendait à ce que Pétunia lui dise de ne pas prononcer le nom d'un sorcier dans la maison, mais elle n'en fit rien.

-Dumbledore te propose des cours particulier ? Tu dois être fort !

Harry faillit tomber à la renverse, c'était la première fois que Pétunia lui parlait comme ça, elle semblait intéressée par le fait que Dumbledore donne des cours à Harry, et celui-ci avait même décelé de l'inquiétude dans sa voix quand il avait dit qu'il allait à Poudlard le lendemain, mais le plus extraordinaire, c'est que Pétunia connaissait la puissance de Dumbledore , et qu'elle en parlait sans gêne, et Harry comprit, peut être que, Pétunia avait fait semblant, pendant tout ce temps, de haïr le monde des sorciers, car elle avait peur de perdre son mari, car c'était bien la première fois qu'Harry parlait avec elle de sorcellerie sans que l'Oncle Vernon ne soit à proximité.

-Comment sais-tu que Dumbledore est fort ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Euh, et bien, Lily me parlait beaucoup de son école…

Ah, c'était donc ça ! C'était sa mère qui avait raconté à la Tante Pétunia que Dumbledore était fort.

Harry termina rapidement son petit déjeuner et dit en se levant :

« Je vais me doucher, Dumbledore viendra me prendre demain, il n'a pas précisé d'heure, et le connaissant bien, ça peut être à minuit, à six heures du matin, ou bien à 23 heures, il est un des sorciers le plus imprévisibles que je connaisse… »

Harry se figea, il avait dit le mot tabou dans cette maison, il venait de dire « Sorcier » il se retourna vers la tante Pétunia pour voir sa réaction mais elle le regardait distraitement, le mot « tabou » ne semblait pas l'avoir dérangé.

« Va te laver vite, ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller, et au cas où Dumbledore venait à minuit, je serai en train de dormir, alors au revoir d'avance. »

Harry était surpris par la soudaine sympathie de sa tante, mais il ne dit rien, si ce n'est qu'un au revoir à la porte de la cuisine.

**

* * *

  
**

Harry ne s'était pas trompé sur son directeur, car à minuit pile, la porte d'entrée sonna, Harry se leva tout de suite, attrapa sa valise qui était sur son bureau, prête, et descendit les escaliers discrètement, il espérait que son oncle ou sa tante ne soit pas réveillés, il ne voulait pas qu'ils voient Dumbledore , il ne croyait pas qu'ils allaient bien prendre le fait qu'un sorcier vint sonner à leur porte .

Il s'attendait à tout de leur part si ça venait à arriver, à tout, sauf ce qu'il entendit.

Il était en train de descendre la troisième marche, quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, il crut que Dumbledore avait eut la merveilleuse idée d'entrer sans se faire remarquer, donc sans sonner, mais il se figea quand il entendit ce que le directeur dit :

« Ah ! Chère Pétunia ! Comment ça va ? »

Harry n'en revenait pas, il avait bien entendu ? Dumbledore avait appelé sa tante « Chère Pétunia ? » il faillit éclater de rire quand il s'imagina la tête de Pétunia, mais il préféra entendre sa réponse :

« Ah ! Professeur Dumbledore ! Je suis très heureuse de vous voir ! » En disant cela, elle se figea, et de là où il était, il vit Dumbledore sourire, mais sa tante continua « Harry, Descends ! Ne reste pas la à écouter les conversations ! C'est impoli ! »

Harry resta sans voix, et sans même savoir pourquoi, il descendit les marches et se tint devant eux :

« Bien, je vois que tu es prêt, allons y ! » Dit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, et les valises d'Harry disparurent « Pétunia, tu permets qu'on transplane de l'intérieur de ta maison ? Je ne veux pas donner plus de travaille aux oubliators »

« Oui, bien sûr professeur » répondit celle-ci.

Pendant tout ce temps, Harry était resté silencieux, figé, Ainsi sa tante connaissait Dumbledore bien plus qu'une personne qui à juste écouté les récits d'une sœur, et elle l'appelait « Professeur », et comme ci Dumbledore avait lut dans ces pensé, il dit :

« Plus Tard Harry, Plus tard ! »

Harry voulut répliquer, mais sans prévenir, Dumbledore se plaça devant lui attrapa son bras, et transplana, et Harry sentit pour la première fois l'horrible sensation du transplanage, mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était devant les grilles du château de Poudlard...

* * *

Reviews !! :3


	2. Chapitre 2 : retour à Poudlard

Il est pas encore corrigé bon beau chapitre, dès que sa sera fait, je le poste ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : De retour à Poudlard**

Dumbledore s'avançait silencieusement dans le parc de Poudlard endormit, Harry sur ces pas, il faisait noire, très noire, qu'il arrivait à peine à voire son directeur, et encore plus le majestueux châteaux, qui est pourtant, pas très loin, mais après avoir fait un détour brusque, il sortirent juste au milieu du parc, en face de la grande porte du château, et ses escaliers royal, et ainsi, sans la végétation qui les entourait tout à l'heur, il put voire son école se dressait devant lui, et son directeur s'avançait, il le rattrapa en quelques pas rapides, arriver à a hauteur, Dumbledore lui murmura rapidement:

« Ne fait pas de bruit, suis moi, et surtout, sans faire de bruit Harry, sinon, tu déclencheras le système d'alarme, je ne veux pas que tout le château ce réveille à cause de cela ».

Il acquiesça en hochant la tête, et suivit son directeur, celui-ci, à sa surprise, ne monta pas les escaliers pour entrer, mais continua à marcher dans ce sens, et arriver du côté droit des escaliers, là ou surement, aucun élève n'avait eu l'idée de s'aventurer, il mit sa main sur le mur de pierre en murmurant des choses incompréhensible à lui-même, quand une porte en bois, avec un cercle et deux rectangle en fer, avec des petites boules de la même matière, apparut, Harry pensa qu'elle paraissait venir du moyen âge, quand il ce frappa le front en ce rappelant l'âge du château, ce qui ne manqua pas à son directeur, qui ce mit à sourire, il ouvra la porte et s'engouffra dans le couloire sombre qu'elle cachait, Harry derrière lui, celui-ci mourrait d'envie de bombarder son directeur de question, tout d'abord, pourquoi il voulait l'enseigner, après comment il connaissait Pétunia, et comment celle-ci avait découvert qu'il était là, puis, comment ce fait il qu'il y ait ce passage secret qui n'est ni gardé, ni sur la carte du maraudeur, et pour terminer, pourquoi il été venu le prendre à minuit si il ne fallait pas faire de bruit, mais heureusement, il ce retint et garda patience, il ne devait pas faire du bruit, c'est ce que lui avait demander Dumbledore, et il devait lui obéir, c'était pas la mer à boire !

Harry commençait à trouver le couloire long, cela devait faire une quinzaine de minutes qu'il marchait, quand il remarqua que le rythme de pas de son Directeur avait changé, comme ci il montait un escalier, et c'était vrais, quelques instant après, il trébucha et ce rattrapa de justesse avec ses main, et ils montèrent pendant aux moins cinq minutes, avant que Dumbledore ouvre une seconde porte, elle était complètement blanche cet fois, et vierge.

Quand il sortit de la porte, il déboucha dans le grand bureau de Dumbledore et en regardant derrière lui, il comprit pourquoi la porte était vierge, c'était un tableau qui représentait un directeur de Poudlard, qui lui sourit en hochant la tête.

Harry suivit Dumbledore qui ce diriger vers l'arrière de son bureau pour s'y assoir, et prit place en face de lui, celui-ci le regarda en souriant :

« Je sais bien que tu as un bien gros tas de questions à me poser Harry, mais je préfère que tu aille dormir pour l'instant, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est à peine minuit trente… »

Harry brulait d'envie de lui posait une question, enfin « un gros tas de question » comme le disait le directeur, mais celui-ci, comme s'il avait lut dans ces pensées, hocha négativement la tête en lui désignant la porte avec la main, son sourire bienveillant un peu amusé sur son visage ridé par la vieillesse.

Trouvant qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, Harry ce leva et ce dirigea vers la porte quand il s'arrêta :

« Et… Euh, Professeur ? Je dors où en Juillet ?»

Le sourire bienveillant de son professeur s'étira en un grand sourire, qui cette fois, n'exprimait que de l'amusement :

« Tu as bien fait de me le rappeler Harry, tu dors naturellement dans ton dortoir, le mot de passe à la salle commune est citroncide. »

Harry lui sourit et après lui avoir souhaité poliment bonne nuit, ouvra la porte, descendit l'escalier qui menait derrière la gargouille et déboucha dans les couloires de Poudlard, sa maison…

Il décida 'y patrouiller un peu, et ce n'est qu'aux environs de deux heurs du matin que la fatigue ne commença à le rattraper, il ce dirigea alors vers sa salle commune qui était naturellement vide, et pénétra dans le dortoir ou il entendit la respiration régulière de son ami Ron qui dormait, ces valises était à côté de son lit.

Après c'être habiller et allonger, il commença à penser à toutes les choses que Dumbledore pouvait lui apprendre, puis au mystérieux comportement de sa tante....Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

****

« Harry ! Eh ! Harry réveille toi ! »

Le soleil filtrait à travers la fenêtre et le chatouiller agréablement, le réveillant doucement, mais Harry c'était vraiment attaché aux bras de Morphée hier, et ce n'était pas cela qui le réveilla, mais ce fut les grognements d'un Ron à moitié endormie, qui pestait contre une Hermione excité qui était en train de crier à Harry de ce réveiller.

« FichMoiLaPaixMione » Grommela Harry en ce retournant sur son lit.

« Désolé Harry, Mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix » dit Hermione comme ci elle allait faire un sacrifice, Elle leva sa baguette magique et la dirigea vers son ami

« Keski….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRG ! Keskya ! Hermione ! T'es folle ! » Harry regarda sa meilleur ami qui souriait d'un sourire narquois, elle lui avait jetée de l'eau et maintenant il était trompé, derrière elle, assit sur son propre lit, Ron ce tenait les côtes, qui lui faisait surement mal pour avoir réprimé un fou rire.

« Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour me réveiller ? » Grommela un Harry maintenant debout devant ses meilleurs amis en train de jeter un sortilège de séchage à lui-même.

« Euh, Il faut dire que toi et Morphée, vous vous êtes un peu trop attaché l'un à l'autre cette nuit, lui répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire, elle était heureuse de le voire si tôt, et comment ce fait il qu'on t'avait pas vu hier puis que t'as dormie ici ? »

- «Dumbledore est venu me prendre à minuit »

Ron grommela dans sa barbe quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Je savais bien qu'il était complètement taré… » Et Hermione était en train de sourire tout en levant les yeux aux ciels, comme si elle réfléchissait, et d'après la grimace qu'elle avait fait, elle c'était sans doute rendu à la même conclusion que Ron.

* * *

Reviews ? :3


End file.
